ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Napady, bójki, pobicia
Argument siły Jak to w Polsce bywa, a na wsiach w szczególności, czasem siłę argumentu zastępuje argument siły. Wilkowyje nie są wolne od tego grzeszku, więc zdarza się, iż oblicze tego czy owego przez jakiś czas ozdobione jest fioletem. Załatwianie spraw przy użyciu pięści bynajmniej nie jest domeną wyłącznie mężczyzn. Ponieważ emancypacja kobiet obejmuje coraz szersze obszary życia, także w tej dziedzinie mają one co nieco na sumieniu. Kobiety chętniej używają siły, gdy chodzi o krzywdę innych, panowie zaś – w obronie, czy to własnych kobiet, czy poglądów. Czasem u źródła napaści fizycznej stoi chęć zemsty, czy bezsilność, ale nader często za agresją stoi zwyczajnie butelka Mamrota, nie na darmo nazwanym przez Kusego diabłem, lub innego napoju wyskokowego. Bójki na tle miłosnym thumb|200px Odc. 16 Lokalna rewolucja Czerepach, który przybywa do dworku na zaproszenie Lucy, sądzi że ma ona w planach jakieś intymne tete-a-tete z nim, podczas gdy celem Amerykanki jest namówienie sekretarza do wsparcia pomysłu powołania Uniwersytetu Ludowego. Gdy Czerepach próbuje wyegzekwować własny cel wizyty i rzuca się na kobietę z łapami, Kusy daje mu po pysku i wywala z hukiem za drzwi. Odc. 20 Diabelskie porachunki Gdy Więcławscy postanawiają się fikcyjnie rozwieść, w celu ochrony majątku na wypadek kłopotów z urzędem skarbowym lub prokuraturą, do akcji wkracza Stasiek. Nie podoba mu się pomysł rozwodu, zatem postanawia uknuć prywatną intrygę. Zaleca się do Więcławskiej zakładając że albo Więcławski nie wie co czyni i opamięta się, gdy zobaczy, że żona ma wzięcie, albo też wie, co czyni, a wówczas Więcławska będzie miała w osobie Staśka pocieszyciela. Gdy Więcławski orientuje się, co się święci, co mu zresztą podsuwa sam Stasiek, rzuca się na adoratora, a gdy ten próbuje się bronić przed zazdrosnym mężem policyjną pałką, dostaje za swoje również od Krystyny. thumb|200px Odc. 26 Zgoda po polsku Po oświadczynach Staśka, Wioletka udaje się do Kusego, bowiem obawia się, że narzeczony, dowiedziawszy się o jej frywolnej przeszłości, mógłby zmienić zdanie. Kusy uspokaja ją, że Stasiek doskonale jest w tej kwestii zorientowany i że naprawdę ją kocha, więc nic nie jest w stanie wpłynąć na jego decyzje, o ile ona sama dochowa mu wierności. Stasiek, widząc rower narzeczonej pod kanciapą Kusego, pełen podejrzeń zakrada się bliżej, a widząc wychodzącą stamtąd Wioletkę, która na pożegnanie całuje Kusego w policzek rzuca się na niego z pięściami. Panowie odkładają się przez jakiś czas, czemu kładzie kres Wioletka, waląc Kusego po plecach policyjną pałką. Następnie zabiera obu do kanciapy i opatruje. Odc. 92 Radio Mamrot Po tym, gdy Pietrek przez radio wygłosił komunikat do bliżej nieokreślonego Mariana o tym, iż pewna kobieta prosi go o powrót, bowiem mu wybaczyła, rzeczony Marian odnajduje Pietrka na ławeczce. Okazuje się, że kobieta Marianowi wybaczyła, ale jej bracia niestety nie, wskutek czego mężczyzna został przez nich dotkliwie pobity, ledwie uchodząc z życiem. Zemsty i odwety Odc. 10 Porwanie Kusy, po tym, gdy zorientował się kto jest sprawcą porwania Lucy, udaje się do gospody i daje pięścią w twarz Solejukowi i Hadziukowi. Gdy już niemal dochodzi do bójki, do akcji wkracza policjant, a że Kusy jest trzeźwy jak dziecko, co w tamtym czasie na ogół się nie zdarzało, Stasiek uznaje go za niewinnego, bowiem takich przypadków, aby jeden trzeźwy napadł na dwóch pijanych, historia Wilkowyj nie zna. Odc. 45 Wymiana międzypokoleniowa Po ukazaniu się w prasie niezwykle niepochlebnej recenzji na temat występu Joli, dziewczyna traci głos. Pietrek niewiele myśląc zatrzymuje samochód Kusego i każe się wieźć do Lublina. Tam odnajduje autora i paroma ciosami, wskutek których ten "numery butów pokazał", wyjaśnia recenzentowi, że nawet krytyka ma swoje granice. Za ten czyn Pietrek jest ścigany z oskarżenia prywatnego, jednakże w odc.49 Debata okazuje się, że poszkodowany wycofał zarzuty, a sprawę umorzono. Odc. 49 Debata Zdarzenia jakie zaszły w tym odcinku nie kwalifikują się co prawda jako bezpośrednia przemoc fizyczna, jest jednak bezsprzecznym, że liczne wypadki, jakim uległ wówczas Wójt następowały zaraz potem, gdy Babka wykonała takie, czy inne machnięcie ręką. Związek czasowo-skutkowy między gestami Babki, a upadkami Wójta pozwala sądzić, iż przyczyniła się ona do rozmaitych dotkliwych urazów, jakich Wójt wówczas doznał. thumb|200px Odc. 93 Wykapany ojciec Klaudia, która nie może wybaczyć Fabianowi tego, iż porzucił ją dla Jagny, wynajmuje Wargacza i Myćkę, aby ci sprawili łomot Dudzie. Ponieważ nierozważnie wypłaca przyszłym napastnikom zaliczkę, w chwili gdy mają oni zrealizować swój plan są tak pijani, że Jagna z łatwością powala Myćkę na ziemię, używając do tego neseseru. Sprawa ma swój finał na komisariacie, jednak dzięki perswazyjnym umiejętnościom Staśka, udaje się ten wybryk zamieść pod dywan. Ranczo Wilkowyje Po tym, jak Kusy dowiaduje się, że Czerepach jest w zmowie z Louisem i pragnie przejąć dworek Lucy po jej odjeździe, przychodzi go gabinetu wójta gminy i tak mocno uderza Arkadiusza w twarz, że ten mdleje. Zatargi na polu politycznym thumb|200px Odc. 13 Wielkie wybory Czerepach na polecenie Wójta bierze udział w kampanii wyborczej Lucy, która to kampania jest jedynie spiskiem uknutym przez Proboszcza i Kusego, w celu wymuszenia na Wójcie złożenia w kościele obietnic wyborczych. Gdy spisek się udaje, podpity Czerepach w przypływie bezmyślności przyznaje się Wójtowi, że tak naprawdę kręcił obiema stronami spisku, na co Wójt łapie swą słynną siekierę i goni sekretarza przez całą noc po wsi, rozcinając mu marynarkę. Czerepach ratuje życie skrywając się w kościele. thumb|200px Odc. 76 Tchnienie Las Vegas Protestujący pod Urzędem Gminy mężczyźni początkowo entuzjastycznie witają Księdza Macieja, który przybył, aby poznać ich postulaty. Gdy okazuje się, że wikary uważa te postulaty za cokolwiek bzdurne, demonstranci rzucają się na niego, ale dzięki interwencji Policjanta i Franceski udaje się uniknąć poważniejszych skutków. Odc. 82 Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu Ofiarą wilkowyjskich kobiet staje się Czerepach, który po tym, jak Proboszcz odmówił udzielenia jednoznacznego poparcia PPU, zaczął zaprowadzać we wsi świeckie obyczaje, co polegało na tym, iż zażądał usunięcia krzyży w sklepie, czy gabinecie Dyrektorki. Rozsierdzone tym panie, pod wodzą Michałowej anektują Biuro Senatora, a Czerepacha zrzucają ze schodów. Wybryki chuligańskie, przemoc domowa thumb|200px Odc. 30 Fakt prasowy Dzieci Solejuków na polecenie Czerepacha fotografują wszelkie kompromitujące sytuacje we wsi. Udaje im się w jednym z gospodarstw przyłapać męża na tłuczeniu żony, co oczywiście uwieczniają na zdjęciach, które zostają opublikowane w gazecie. Odc. 60 Włoski rozłącznik Kusy, mający problemy wychowawcze z córką swojej szwagierki - Kingą, którą jej matka podrzuciła do dworku niczym kukułcze jajo, wzywa na pomoc Klaudię. Niestety psychologiczne perswazje kończą się rękoczynami, a uszczerbku doznaje też wyposażenie pokoju Kingi Odc. 66 Szlifierze diamentów Kusy zostaje wezwany do szkoły w sprawie Kingi. Okazuje się, że ta pobiła pewnego skina. Jak to jednak u młodych bywa, ten czyn nie wpłynął na późniejsze, całkiem pozytywne, relacje między dziewczyną a poszkodowanym. thumb|200px Odc. 94 Wybacz mnie Dwaj mężczyźni okładają się pięściami nieopodal sklepu Więcławskiej, co inspiruje Pietrka do stworzenia cyklu programów Wybacz mnie. Podczas pierwszego i zapewne ostatniego odcinka, sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli, bowiem zaproszone panie Wargaczowa i Solejukowa, zamiast sobie wzajemnie wybaczyć, biorą się za łby, wskutek czego dochodzi między nimi do regularnej bijatyki. Odc. 104 Wielkie otwarcie Czerepach zostaje zaatakowany przez Myćkę, Wargacza i Solejuka, którzy po przegraniu wyborów parlamentarnych na urząd senatora RP, orientują się, iż ich kandydatury zostały wystawione celowo, zaś z góry było pewne, że do senatu nie wejdą. Z tego starcia Czerepach wychodzi z pękniętym łukiem brwiowym i podbitym okiem. Jednakże ze względu na dobro partii, napastnikom włos z głowy nie spada. Fizyczna obrona mienia, instytucji lub wartości thumb|200px Odc. 30 Fakt prasowy Gdy gazeta Lustro Gminy publikuje dwuznacznie wyglądające zdjęcie Wójta z Lodzią, ten z siekierą w ręku udaje w towarzystwie Dudy się do siedziby czasopisma. Tam jego zamiary zostają błyskawicznie ostudzone przez wynajętą przez Czerepacha ochronę, a Wójt musi wyleczyć parę guzów na głowie. thumb|200px Odc. 31 Radio interaktywne Po ujawnieniu przez Radio Wilkowyje nielegalnie uzyskanych informacji o intymnych relacjach łączących Lucy i Kusego, Kusy wsiada na oklep na konia i pędzi do siedziby radia, aby wymierzyć stosowną karę redaktorowi naczelnemu. Ochroniarze traktują go jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej wójta, a Lucy znajduje go leżącego na poboczu drogi w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Odc. 47 W samo popołudnie Po tym, gdy mieszkańcy Wilkowyj rozgromili i zatrzymali grupę gangsterów, która chciała wymusić od wielu z nich haracze, jeden z bandytów ucieka do restauracji, gdzie usiłuje zaatakować Wioletkę. Ta myśląc, że jest to kolejny pomysł Staśka na urozmaicanie pożycia małżeńskiego, niewiele myśląc używa chwytu, którego mąż ją wcześniej nauczył, wyrywa napastnikowi broń, a jego samego kładzie na łopatki. Gdy na to wpada Stasiek, który popędził za uciekającym bandziorem, Wioletka mdleje. Odc. 62 Przymus rekreacji Kinga będąca świadkiem kopnięcia szczennej suki przez Myćkę, czynnie atakuje go własną torbą. Wezwany na miejsce Stasiek odmawia jednak podjęcia kroków wobec napastniczki, uprzedzając poszkodowanego, że jeśli zechce wnieść oskarżenie, policjant odwzajemni mu się ściganiem za znęcanie się nad zwierzętami. thumb|200px Odc. 63 Przewroty kopernikańskie Gdy Halina i Lodzia na polecenie Lucy dokonują w towarzystwie policjanta przeglądu okolicznych zagród, aby sprawdzić stan hodowli zwierząt, są świadkami znęcania się przez jednego z gospodarzy – Hryćkę nad końmi. Widząc to nieludzkie traktowanie, rozbrajają policjanta i walą zwyrodnialca pałą po całym ciele, dodatkowo grożąc mu pistoletem. Odc. 68 Narracja negacji Jola, która w raz z Pietrkiem pobiera naukę śpiewu u pewnego profesora, początkowo chętnie poddaje się masażom przepony, które ten stosuje jako metodę na uwolnienie głosu. Jednak gdy na żądanie Pietrka profesor owe metody zaczyna demonstrować na nim, Jola widząc to molestowanie wpada w furię i rzuca się na nauczyciela. thumb|200px Odc. 80 Potęga immunitetu Solejuk, Wargacz i Myćko, po naradzie programowej, jaką odbyli w restauracji u Wioletki, wspomagając się mocno alkoholem, ubliżają policjantowi w przekonaniu, że jako członkowie partii są chronieni immunitetem. Na to Stasiek pozwolić nie może, wyciąga więc pałkę, a całe rozweselone towarzystwo zamyka w areszcie. thumb|200px Odc. 88 Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach Po aresztowaniu Lucy, Proboszcz wraz z Kusym udają się do prokuratury, aby wstawić się za panią wójt. Podczas rozmowy Prokurator Zieliński pozwala sobie na niewybredne uwagi pod adresem księdza, posuwa się nawet do sugestii, iż ten niestosownie poczyna sobie z ministrantami. Na te słowa ksiądz zdejmuje okulary i wali głową prokuratora w nos. Za ten czyn zostaje zatrzymany, jednak po interwencji biskupa zostaje zwolniony. Odc. 99 Los pogorzelca Podczas wystawy obrazów Kusego w Warszawie, po emisji filmu prezentującego scenę, w której spalił on wszystkie swoje prace, dwóch krytyków pozwala sobie na dość niewybredne uwagi. Dopóki uwagi dotyczą samej twórczości Kusego, ten daje radę utrzymać nerwy na wodzy, ale gdy recenzenci zaczynają wypowiadać się o Lucy, jako o kiepskiej aktorce, dla której nie warto spalić bodaj pocztówki, Kusy nie wytrzymuje i rzuca się na nich z pięściami. Ponieważ publicyści nie są w stanie odeprzeć ataku, wzywają ochronę, wskutek czego Kusy przegrywa ten nierówny pojedynek i wraca do domu mocno poturbowany. 200px|thumb Odc. 100 W blasku fleszy Będąca świadkiem przemocy rodzinnej Francesca, dokonuje zatrzymania znęcającego się nad kobietą mężczyzny. To zdarzenie nasuwa jej myśl o zorganizowaniu dla kobiet kursu samoobrony Krav Maga. Już po pierwszych zajęciach wojownicze panie są skłonne wypowiedzieć wojnę całemu rodowi męskiemu i gdy późnym wieczorem trafiają na dwóch chuliganów, zaczepiających jakąś dziewczynę, tylko interwencja Francescki ratuje opryszków przed trwałym uszkodzeniem ciała. Tymczasem Lodzia i Halina, które przez cały dzień musiały się ukrywać przed tłumem paparazzi w Urzędzie Gminy, zostają przez nich osaczone w ciemnościach, w drodze do domu. Ich krzyki słyszy gromada rozjuszonych kobiet, wyraźnie niezaspokojonych w żądzy krwi. Panie z ochotą biegną wesprzeć napastowane urzędniczki, a że fotoreporterów jest sporo, to i szerokie jest pole do popisu. Odc. 109 Potęga mediów Hadziuk, Solejuk i Stach są świadkami, jak pewien nieznany im dziennikarz brukowej prasy usiłuje poderwać Wioletkę w barze. Ponieważ obiecali Staśkowi, że pod jego nieobecność będą pilnować, żeby żaden obcy mężczyzna nie zbliżył się do jego żony, natychmiast reagują, darząc nachalnego redaktora kilkoma ciosami w twarz. Odc. 125 Polityczny zombie Hot Dog, powszechnie lubiany przez mieszkańców Wilkowyj pies zamieszkujący Dworek Lucy, po podejrzanej nieobecności zostaje znaleziony w lesie uwięziony we wnykach zastawionych przez kłusowników - Wargacza i Myćkę. Hadziuk, Solejuk, Pietrek i Stach od początku wiedzą, kim są sprawcy - mają jednak swój kodeks honorowy i nie donoszą na nich policji. W zamian osobiście wymierzają sprawiedliwość, tłukąc sprawców gołymi pięściami, na tyle mocno, że tamci muszą poddać się opiece doktora Wezóła. Odc. 129 Ochotnicza straż kobiet Klaudia prowadząca ośrodek wsparcia w nowo otwartej kawiarence artystycznej dochodzi do wniosku, że wiele kobiet w gminie pada ofiarą przemocy domowej. Po naradzie z Kingą, wpada na pomysł, by utworzyć kobiecą "ochotniczą straż" uzbrojoną w kije bejsbolowe; wkrótce dołączają do niej Wioletka, Francesca i Jola. Pewnej nocy wyruszają na swój pierwszy patrol - ich ofiarą padają dwaj mężczyźni, którzy słyną w okolicy ze znęcania się nad swoimi żonami. Ranczo Wilkowyje Po tym, jak Kusy dowiaduje się o złych zamiarach byłego męża Lucy, postanawia schwytać go i siłą zmusić do wyjawienia prawdy. Z pomocą Solejuka, Hadziuka i Pietrka łapie go i przy użyciu wymyślnych tortur wydobywa z niego informacje. Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Częste motywy w Ranczu Kategoria:Artykuły przeglądowe